


Useless

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco AU, Angst, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco survives Trost but is stuck with debilitating injuries that start to make him feel useless. Jean cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/comfort JeanMarco for a friend. TW:disabilities

He started out thrilled to be alive. Even though he was bandaged over half his body, an arm and an eye missing, Marco couldn’t care less because he was still alive. He could still hold Jean’s hand with his one hand, look at the way he bit his lip with his one eye, and hear him laugh with both ears. It was absolutely thrilling; most soldiers didn’t survive such injuries. And Marco’s recovery was so quick he was able to sign up for the recon corps with Jean.

Then it all went downhill. If Marco was considered slow before he was absolutely sluggish now. Attacking was a struggle and he couldn’t defend and telling how close a titan was, was impossible with his skewed depth perception. The higher ups were discussing letting him retire early, most soldiers would be thrilled with this especially after such a brush with death. But retiring wasn’t what Marco wanted, he wanted to fight alongside his friends, be useful.

He had tried everything, helping around base was difficult to impossible, had he both his arms transporting heavy goods would be easy but with one it just couldn’t be done. He’d been kicked off the cleaning crew by Corporal Levi when he smashed a vase he thought was further down the shelf. He tried helping to plan the expedition outside of the walls or assist the Major in her research but Marco was never particularly intellectual and Armin and Hanji were always leagues ahead of him.

Then there were the smaller things, everyday things that he could do on his own before but now needed assistance with. All of this weighed heavily on Marco’s mind the weeks after his injuries. One day, when Jean subconsciously reached for Marco’s hand that was no longer there, he played it off as wanting to wrap his arm around the other’s waist; Marco couldn’t hold back the tears. They rolled down his face and he let out a choked noise. He wished he’d died; he wasn’t good for anything, not as a soldier and not for Jean.

The dual haired man furrowed his brow facing Marco, his arm that wasn’t around him was wiping the tears off of his scarred face. “Marco…” He wasn’t sure what to say, it had seemed up until now Marco was handling his injuries well, not letting it stop him from trying his hardest. Jean felt terrible he hadn’t read the signs, the way Marco frowned whenever he helped him, the way his eye would focus on his scars in the mirror. “Marco I’m sorry” he wrapped both arms around his freckled companion, he’d been so caught up in being glad Marco was alive he hadn’t taken the other’s feelings into consideration.

“Jean I’m useless, I wish that titan had finished me off” Marco said sullenly clutching Jean as tightly as he could with his one arm. “No, don’t say that, Marco I’m so glad you’re still with me, you’re not useless” Jean murmured in the soft tone only Marco knew he could use, placing soft kisses on his salty, wet cheek. All of Marco’s insecurities came rushing forth at that moment.

“You can’t hold my hand anymore”

“You still have one hand, that’s enough” Jean placed a kiss on his lips.

“What if you die in battle protecting me?”

“I won’t die so easily” another kiss, Marco’s tears had stop but the questions kept coming.

“I can’t see titans coming”

“I’ll just keep a more careful eye out” Marco leaned into this kiss, moving his hand from Jean’s side and placing it on the back of his head. Jean cupped Marco’s face in his hands lovingly. “No matter what happens I’ll love you, you’re the only thing that keeps me going” Jean said, looking into Marco’s eyes which were finally lit up with his usual smile “I love you too”


End file.
